1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly to a transparent display of a mobile terminal and a method for operating the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Mobile terminals may be configured to perform various functions, for example, data and voice communication, capturing images or video, storing voice, reproducing music files via a speaker system, displaying images or video and the like. Some mobile terminals may include an additional function for playing games, and other mobile terminals may be implemented as multimedia players. In addition, some mobile terminals can receive broadcast or multicast signals to allow viewing of video or television programs.
Furthermore, many efforts are undergoing to support or enhance various functions of such mobile terminals. These efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal but also software or hardware improvement.
Also, different types of mobile terminals include, for example, a folder type, a slide type, a bar type, a rotary type (swivel or swing type), a watch-type and the like. The mobile terminals also include one or more displays such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED), and the like.